Yugioh Gx Rewritten Season 1
by Ssjvalon
Summary: My first FanFiction about Yugioh GX! Meet Jaden Yuki and Kite Shadow on there Adventure! What if Jaden had a best friend named Kite Shadow? What if Kite had the light of destruction power?


Yugioh GX Season 1 Rewritten. I Don't Own Yugioh Gx or Any of the Character's!

Follow the Adventure of Jaden Yuki and His friends in the rewritten story with new fan made character's by his side! Please support the official release.

Two boy's with different colors were running down the street one with two different kinds of brown for hair and then the other one short blacked haired boy, "Damn we are going to be late, looking back to his friend. "It's your fault for being late, watching video's about making pancake's four o'clock in freaking morning " said the brown haird boy. "Just shut up Jaden and keep running" the black haired kid shouted to Jaden. "Kite just try to keep up" Jaden started to sprint from Kite. "The sky is so blue and the air is so fresh" thought Kite, running to Jaden as fast as he can. "You should watch were you are running you mean't fall over" Kite saying that in a sarcastic way to himself, "I think i should pay attention in gym class more because my running is bad" Jaden thinking to himself.

They both kept on running to the Kaiba dome to see if they can get into duel academy, (duel academy is like school but for a card game instead). Jaden Yuki wants to be the next game of kings same with his best friend Kite Shadow. They both knew only one of them can be the game of kings, when the time comes they will duel for it. But for right now they have to get into duel academy before that can happen.. if they can make it through.

Jaden and Kite were so busy arguing over pancake's they didn't check where they were heading into someone. Kite ran into a man who looked like the king of games, Kite fell backwards on his butt, dropping some cards and his battle city duel disk. "I'm so sorry" said Kite with some guilt in his voice. You both okay?" said Jaden with some question in his voice, Jaden and Kite starting to pick up card's. "Maybe i should not go" said Kite "If i can't even hold onto my cards how can i be the next game of kings" Kite said with sadness and regret, "Next king of games" said the man raising an eyebrow, "Yup we are going to be the next king of games" Jaden said with determined in his voice. "You guys need a talk with the king of games himself Yugi Muto" said Yugi, "Yugi Muto!" Kite and Jaden said shocked and confused. "Kite don't give up believe in the hear of the cards" said Yugi, "Jaden you can to and here you two something tell's me you will need these" said the king of games himself with happiness and was smiling. Yugi handed a card to Kite and Jaden, Yugi started to walk away "by the way I will be looking forward to the duel between both of you" Yugi said while walking away. "We will not let you down!" Kite and Jaden both yelled at him. They both looked at there card's, "It's Kuribandit" Kite said to himself, "It's Winged Kuriboh" said Jaden to himself just liked Kite did. "We have to move" said Kite looking at the clock, "Oh yea we better hurry up" said Jaden. They both put there Kuriboh cards in there deck box's. "We can't be the next king of games if we are late to the game's" Said Jaden to Kite.

Some time later at the Kaiba dome

A light blue haired kid was watching a duel between duelist a called Bastion Misama and a duel examiner was going on, the examiner had 1900 life points and had two monster's called Big Shield Gardna and Gear Golem the Moving Fortress they both were in defense mode, Bastion had 3200 life points and a monster called Vorse Rider in attack mode and had a facedown. The light blue haired boy suddenly jumped as he heard two small laugh's coming from behind looking to his left was Jaden and to his right was Kite. "Sweet duel" said Jaden, "This place is huge" said Kite. "The boy looked at two of them 'that person right there is Bastion Misama he got the highest on the written exam" said the boy. "We barely passed" said Jaden, "Anyway I'm Kite and hes is Jaden" said Kite looking at the boy. "Hey I'm Syrus by the way" said Syrus. "So did you win your match Sy?" said Jaden, Syrus still shocked about getting a nickname said "Yea only by a fluke". "Kite and I still have to duel" said Jaden pointing at Kite who was focused on the duel between Bastion the the other dude. "Look Jaden and Syrus" said Kite with a surprise look. All of them looked at the duel Bastion used his facedown it was a trap called Ring of Destruction placing it on Vorse Rider, as his monster destroyed so did both duelists take damge equal to Vorse Rider's attack points.

A few minutes pass by Bastion was heading up the stairs and sitting below Syrus and Kite, Jaden. Kite then said "Nice duel Bastion", Bastion then turned around shocked and looked at Kite. "Thanks for the compliment" said Bastion to Kite, Jaden closed his eyes and then smiled, "You might be the third best duelist here Bastion right after Kite and I". Bastion and Syrus looked shocked at the comment that Jaden made and then they heard from the speakers:

Would Jaden Yuki and Kite Shadow please exam field four!

Jaden's smile grow so with Kite's too, "Let's do this Kite" Jaden grabed his duel disk same with Kite. They both begin to walk down the stairs, "Wait" said Bastion Jaden and Kite lookd back, "If am the third best who's the first and second?" asked Bastion. Jaden pointed to himself "Yours truly" said Jaden and then poniting to Kite with a smile to his face, "Kite is the second best here" said Jaden Kite nodded back to Jaden. They both turned around and started to walk again, Bastion looked after both of them interested to see Jaden and Kite duel.

At Exam Field Four

There stood a man (many people thought that he was a woman at first because of his looks) who was going to test Jaden Yuki and Kite Shadow to see if they are worthy enough to get into duel academy Vellian Crowler, he was a little irritated , if it was up to him he would have won't let them duel but Chancellor Sheppard had called and was eager to give both of the boys a chance, to see what they are made of. Crowler wasn't using a test deck he was using his own deck to fail Jaden and Kite.

Crowler looked to the other saide of the field seeing Jaden walking on the field with Kite to the right side of him with confidence on his face. "Well what's your names" said Crowler, "I'm Kite Shadow the next king of games and best friend to Jaden Yuki' said Kite while bowing. "I'm Jaden Yuki the new king of games and best friend to Kite" said Jaden while looking at Crowler. Immediately after saying that Jaden said "Um are you a girl or a guy?" said Jaden.

Crowler immediately lost his smile and glared at Jaden and Kite "MISS? I'M A MAN AND MY NAME IS DOCTOR CROWLER THAT'S VELLIAN CROWLER TO YOU BOTH SLACKERS!" Kite fell over on his butt "Why are getting mad at me i didn't say that" pointing to Jaden, Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry teach from where i was standing you looked like a girl ahahah" said Jaden.

All three of them heard laugther could be heard from Jaden's comment to Crowler. Crolwer growled in anger, now more determined to then ever to beat Jaden and Kite.

Three boys in blue uniforms looked at field four, one of them with spiked ass hair narrowed his eyes, " That Jaden kid has a big mouth for a punk" said one of them, "Don't you think so Chazz". "Don't you guys worry Doctor Crower will mop the floor with both of them" said Chazz. The other two noded and looked back to the field.

At the same time so did a blond girl stand with a tall short blacked haired guy, the girl looked at the field. "Well i feel bad for the both of them Zane". Zane was the brother of Syrus, Zane with no expression on his said "Well Alexis if we're lucky we meant see that legendary rare card that Crowler has in his deck". Alexis also wondered if they can see it.

Crowler turned on his duel dish and then drew five cards, Kite and Jaden did the same. "Duel" all three of them said. Crowler drew his first card, Crowler picked a two cards from his hand, "I will set two cards face down and that will be the end of my turn". Two cards appeared on the field. Kite drew his card, Kite grabbed a card from his hand, "I will summon Gil-Garth in attack mode" said Kite. A warrior like monster appeared on the field with a sword with purple armor appeared (attack1800/def1200) Kite picked a card, "I will set one card and i will end my turn". A card appeared by Kite. Jaden drew his card, Jaden grabbed a card "I will summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode" said Jaden. A warrior with green wings and with a claw on one hand went to defense mode (attack1000/def1000) Jaden picked two cards, "Next i will set two cards and will end my turn" said Jaden, two cards appeared on Jadens side.

Turn 1 Crowler Two Facedowns, Kite One Monster and One Facedown, Jaden One Monster and One Facedown.

Crowler drew his next card, Crowler grabbed a card, "I will play Heavy Storm this card destroys all spell and trap cards on the field" said Crowler, Kite was shocked and Jaden was too. A big storm went over the field destroying Kites facedown and Jadens facedown. Crowlers face downs were also destroyed, "Hey looks like you forget you had two face downs too" said Kite with a smile, "That's what i wanted to do" said Crowler looking at Kite with anger. Kite had fear in his eyes, Jaden looked shocked. "Next come forth my tokens" Crowler said, two golden like statues came from the ground (attack1000/def1000) Crolwer picked a card from his hand, "Now i sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Ancient Gear Golem". Everyone gasped as the two tokens disappeared and being replaced by a large machine with a red eye staring at Kite and Jaden, Crowler smirked as he saw Kite and Jaden shaking, "Now now don't be terrified from my Ancient Gear Golem, I know he's too powerful for the both of you so i will en..." Crowler suddenly got quiet when he realized that Jaden and Kite were laughing, Jaden laughed happily, This is a sweet duel teach i never dueled a monster like that before" Jaden said while smiling, "This is fun and awesome" said Kite while laughing. Crowler growled since Jaden and Kite didn't seem scared of his best monster.

Meanwhile with Syurs and Bastion, Syrus looked worried before saying "Jaden and Kite are in a lot of trouble but they don't seem to be scared at all, both of them are brave or nuts... or both" said Syrus, Bastion smiled a little "If your friends say that they are that good then they mean't stand a chance" said Bastion. Syrus was shocked when Bastion said they were his friends yet they just met, but the idea of having both of them as friends sounded good.

"Now attack Kites monster" said Crowler who was pointing at Kite, Ancient Gear Golem slammed his fist right into Gil-Garth destroying the monster causing Kite to knee in pain. (1200-4000=2800) "Now i will end my turn" said Crowler who was smiling of the idea of lowing Kites life points. Kite was getting pick up, Kite drew his second card for the game from his deck. "Now i will special summon Imp 1# from my hand" said Kite. A little imp with a tiny sword appeared on the field (attack1200/def1000) "When there is no monster on my side of the field i can special summon him, I'm not done yet now i special summon Imp 2# but the only way i can do that i have to discard a card, Now i discard a monster" said Kite. A little Imp with a tiny bow and arrow appeared on his field (attack500/def1000) Everyone gasped "Nice move Kite i knew you can do this" said Jaden with a smile to Kite, Laughter can be heard from Doctor Crowler Jaden and Kite both looked at Crowler. "So you summoned two weak monsters to compare to my monster ahahah" Doctor Crowler smiled while laughing, "Slow down because you a strong monster doesn't make my monsters weak" said Kite with angry in his voice to Doctor Crowler. "Next i will active the effect of my Imp 1# you see if Imp 3# is in the graveyard am allowed to special summon him to the field, Now come forth my monster" said Kite. A little Imp appeared on his field with a tiny dagger (attack1500/def300) Kite grabbed a card from his hand, "Now i will play Imp Attack, If i have a imp monster on my field i can use this spell, It allows my imps to attack directly" said Kite while narrowing his eyes to Crowler. Jaden gave a thumps up to Kite while smiling, "I know you can do this Kite" thought Jaden. "Now attack Crowler directly" said Kite while pointing his finger to Crowler, Three little imps jumped by Ancient Gear Golem attacking Doctor Crowler directly (3200-4000=800) Everyone gasped at the site of Doctor Crowler taking 3200 points of damage in just in one move.

Crowler glared at Kite and Jaden before saying with angry in his voice "Just wait for my turn slackers then i will finish you both' said Crowler, "Fine i will end my turn now" said Kite looking at Jaden nodded his head. Jaden drew his card, looked at his hand before grabbing a card, "I will play summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode". A fire like woman appeared on Jadens field (attack1200/def800) Jaden then picked a card from his hand, "I will play Polymerization from my hand to fuse both of my monsters" said Jaden holding his card in the air, Avian and Burstinatrix jumped in the black void. "Now meet my new Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" said Jaden. A monster came out of the void with a dragon for a arm and a sliver wing in his right side (attack2100/def1200) Jaden picked another card, "Now I will play the field spell SkyScraper" said Jaden. Buildings appeared around the field, Crowler and Kite were looking around wanting to know what's going on. "What's this?" Kite and Crowler both said at the same time while looking at Jaden, "Like it huh when a elemental hero attacks and if the monster they are attack is higher then they gain 1000 attack" explained Jaden to Crowler and Kite. "Go get him Jaden" Kite said while smiling and pumping a fist in the air, "Wait no time out" cried Crowler from the other side of the field. "No can do teach, Now attack Ancient Gear Golem and end this duel" said Jaden while pointing at Ancient Gear Golem. Flame Winged attacked Ancient Gear Golem destroying it, "by the why when Flame Wingman destroys a monster by battle you take damage equal to the monsters attack" smiled Jaden. Crowler cried like a woman when he saw his monster being destroyed, Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler well whats left of him (800-800=0000) Jaden jumped in the air yelling "We made it" Kite did the same. The holograms disappeared from the field, People cheered at the sight of Crowler losing.

Chazz and his friends looked in shock from the defeat of Crowler by Kite and Jaden, Chazz said "Those punks just got lucky, there's no way they have beat Crowler like that" said Chazz the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

At the same Alexis was smiled before saying "Those two interesting, they have a future at the academy don't you agree Zane?" she looked at Zane only to get shocked when he with his usual calm and expressionless face before he walked away leaving Alexis to look at Kite and Jaden.

Jaden and Kite were talking with each other and waving at people, Kite noticed a certain blonde looking at them. Kite then gave her a wink causing her to blush a bit before walking off the field with Jaden.

Syrus cheered as he saw Jaden and Kite win and Bastion looked as Kite was giving winks to girls and Jaden doing a little happy dance, Nice i could use a little competition, from the both of you thought Bastion.

Chapter 2 will be coming and thanks for reading my first story!

I meant take a break and think about Chapter 2 so anyway thanks for reading and stopping by!


End file.
